Planets
by Aurakann
Summary: Aomine, self-proclaimed prince of the Blue planet, decided to leave everything behind in order to go on an adventure. He left his planet along with his only friend, a flower named Kise, to discover the never ending universe.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This fiction is heavily inspired by The Little Prince by Antoine Saint Exupery

**Title:** Planet Chapter 1 – A Blue Boy, a Blue Planet, and a Yellow flower

**Word count:** 1441

* * *

**Chapter 1**

{-}

**A Blue Boy, a Blue Planet, and a Yellow Flower**

{-}

"Hey Aominecchi…" A soft voice called for the boy on the other side of the tiny planet, a dark, dark blue planet.

"What is it?" Aomine was rolling the basketball around on the floor. The hoop was not so far away, for this planet was so, so small.

This planet… It did not have a name. Aomine liked the name Blue Planet. He invented the name himself, and was really proud of it. He was the only actual human on this planet – since it was very small –. And since he was the only person, he was also the prince of this planet, the number one, and the best of all. Nobody could beat him apart from himself.

But, though he was the only human, there was also another living thing on the small aster. It was yellow. A yellow so bright it seemed to shine among all the blue. It just appeared one day, Aomine did not know from where.

{-}

_The blue haired boy was cleaning his hoop. He did this every now and then, since it was one of the few things to do on this little planet. And, if he did not clean the hoop, then dust – actually it was thousands of tiny meteorites – would gather up on the hoop, making it difficult to play basket without being attacked by a dusty cloud._

_After finishing with the hoop, the boy started to take care of his garden. It was a big garden – for it took the whole planet –. But there was almost nothing in it, just dirt and pebbles. A few greenish grasses fought their way up from the ground here and there. He counted them each day to see if there would be new grasses – or maybe even other variety of green things –. And today he did as usual. He counted them, 4 small bushes altogether. There was no more or less than yesterday._

_He sat down on the biggest rock and snorted annoyingly._

_Today was boring again. Everything is so damn boring._

_The next day, he woke up slightly earlier than before. There was an earthquake. It was not a big one. But it was enough to pull the boy out from his sleep. He was surprised at first, and excited. Something was finally happening on this small planet! Something that would save him from boredom._

_He looked all over the place, under the rocks, in the bushes, everywhere. But he could not find anything out of the norm._

_His planet was like before._

_Boring…_

_You could not imagine how disappointed he was. That day, he did not even bother to clean the hoop, or slam in a few dunks, or count the grasses. He was not in the mood to do anything._

_And so, another boring day went on._

_But, the next day, everything changed, to a level he never could have imagined. The boy woke up, just like before. He cleaned his hoop, just like before. He played basketball alone, just like before. But, as he counted his grasses, something seemed odd. There were 5 of them now, and the fifth one did not look like grass. It was a small bud, newly popped out from the dirt, and it was a color the blue boy has never seen before, the color of the sun._

_He stared at it for a long time. It did not budge. It did not do anything in fact._

"_Well, this isn't that exciting…" He muttered out and gave up on this small sun-colored bud._

_A few days later, the blue boy discovered that the end has come for his boring days. That morning, he woke up to a beautiful boy lying next to him. He could not tell from where the other boy was. Strangely he had the same color as the bud from a few days before._

"_Oi!" He shook the stranger._

"_What is it?" The sun-colored boy whined as he opened his equally magnificent eyes. "Good morning!" He smiled._

"_Who… who are you!" The blue boy asked._

"_I'm Kise Ryouta, a flower!" He smiled, and so did the boy._

{-}

And since then, he has not moved. The yellow being told him that he was a flower, a unique flower. Aomine learned that the sun-like color was called yellow. It told the boy that he was the only one in the whole universe, that nothing else has such a golden tint, nothing else could be as bright at he can. The boy did not really understand.

A few years passed since then.

"Aominecchi…" The voice sounded sadder than before. Kise looked at the horizon. Even though the planet was small, he could not see Aomine, only the stars and the blue dirt.

"What is it, Kise?" Aomine finally stood up and walked back to the flower.

"I'm cold." The blonde smiled. The sun has set a few moments ago. And, in a few hours – maybe three or four – it will be dawn once again. Days and nights were short on this planet.

Aomine snorted. He pulled the jacket he made for Kise from the small box he used as a put-everything-in-it. He placed it around the fragile shoulders. Once the task was done, he walked away.

"Wait Aominecchi…" The yellow flower pleaded. He wanted to be together with the human, just a little longer… Just stay with him a little longer.

"You'll have to learn to live without me, Kise." Aomine said bluntly. Kise depended on him too much. They both knew that simple fact.

"You're really leaving…" The blonde whispered. It killed him, to know that tomorrow he will no longer see his friend, to know that he would be left alone on this small planet, that there will not be another one-on-one.

"Why are you going away?" Kise wanted to cry. But a flower could not cry, for the water was too precious to its body.

"I'm bored." Aomine said from the other side of the planet. Kise could no longer see him and he felt incapable to go sit next to the tanned boy. So he just stayed where he was, tucking on the jacket Aomine gave him.

"How much time do we have left?" He asked.

"The birds can come be anytime…"

"Are you coming back?" The small voice was on the verge of crying.

"I don't know." Aomine barked. "Stop asking me questions, Kise." The flower was getting him on his nerves. This was why he wanted to leave. He could no longer stand this queer irritation in his chest. It itched, like something was pinching his heart. But he could not scratch it or make it go away. If he could, he would gladly cut his heart off to see what's going on with it. But he could not. So the best way was to get away from the origin of these strange feelings. And, maybe when this weird itching is gone – or at last when he finds out what it is –, he would come back to this tiny blue planet. Then, he would try to greet the flower with a smile once again.

Silent roamed on the small celestial body. An icy air enveloped the side where Kise was – the other side, where Aomine was waiting for his lift was still bathed in sunlight –. It was cold, and scary. It was especially lonely. Even though Aomine was still here, Kise felt astonishingly alone, for he knew that the blue haired boy will no longer utter another word.

Still, Kise was happy that the last word Aomine said to him was his own name – though it was said a little roughly and bluntly –. But he was happy, really. His little last happiness will be worth remembering.

Ah… yes… He will certainly remember. What else will he have to do apart reminiscing? Play basketball alone?

This little blue haired boy…

Prince of his little blue planet…

Kise heard some fluttering. A brownish-white feather floated lazily in the air before finding its final destination on his lap. He picked it up, observed it for a long moment.

"Take care of yourself… Aominecchi." He whispered to the feather.

Then, one by one, water fell from his eyes. A pain gripped his throat. The tip of his finger started to shake. The feather he was holding fell to the ground. It started quite softly, but then, as he tried to stop himself, his small hiccups turned into loud sobs. For the first time in his life, Kise cried.

The blue haired boy was gone.

* * *

Hi there! Aurakann here! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Planets.  
Like I said earlier in the A/N, this fiction is heavily inspired by Saint-Exupery's _Le Petit Prince _which is probably one of my forever favorites.  
Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this little story. All the chapters would probably be just as short.  
See you next time!


End file.
